


Шоссе

by bigfour_winterteam



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Multi, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, Страх и ненависть в НИИЧаВо, наркотические вещества вагонами, обсценная лексика в промышленных масштабах, состояние измененного сознания пожизненно
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfour_winterteam/pseuds/bigfour_winterteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Простая женщина Рафф едет по пустыне с драконом в багажнике и думает о своей работе в совершенно типичной Башне Зла… всякое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шоссе

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Джез](http://www.diary.ru/member/?734701), текст написан для WTF The Big Four 2015

Рафф-Тафф. Отличная кличка для собаки, чудная идея для бренда пуховиков с искусственным мехом. Спасибо, блин, большое, родители-удолбыши. Тафф бы, конечно, разорался – почитай родителей своих, ибо чрез них мы ведем род свой от богов (не этими словами, конечно, потому что «чрез» для Таффа – непознанная область мата, но смысл такой). Придурок всерьез считает, что они происходят прямиком от Тора. От какого, мать его, Тора? Нет, Рафф не отказалась бы происходить от того, который в красном плаще и с дай-боже-мускулами, – о, тут бы и вопросов не возникло на тему «кто твой папочка?», – но она реалистка, и знает, что для дочурки душки Криса Хемсворта малость не вышла рожей. Не говоря уж о Таффе...  
Пора бы, кстати, звякнуть страшилищу: нюх он там потерял или сокровенное знание о том, где в телефоне кнопка «вызов»?

Рафф тоже ненавидит говорить с ним по телефону. Все эти «ну че ты?» – «а ты че?» как никогда ярко выдают в них имбецилов, уроненных в детстве ровно по количеству материнских грибных приходов. Вернее, имбецил-то у них один – Тафф, а она просто пытается наставить его на путь истинный в той же тональности. Если учесть, что восемьдесят процентов смысловой нагрузки в их общении обычно составляют пинки и зуботычины, дистанционно наставлять получается хреново. Нет, в гробу она видала эти раздельные задания. Это даже хуже, чем когда они вместе.

– Ну че? – спрашивает Рафф, когда брат-дебил наконец берет трубку.  
– Че? – раздраженно откликается он. – Еду.  
– Ну охуеть теперь.  
Просто исчерпывающе, братец. И главное, ведь не поспоришь: едет. Они оба едут навстречу друг другу по этому гребаному Шоссе, кажется, уже гребаную вечность. И, казалось бы, уже давно должна была замаячить впереди точка встречи, главный штаб – башня, растущая среди пустыни гигантским мутировавшим кактусом (по крайней мере, так она её себе представляет). Но Рафф пересчитала уже всех клопов в убогих придорожных мотелях, перепробовала все три с половиной сорта одинаково отдающего мочой пива в засиженных мухами забегаловках, и отшила, чтобы не задерживаться, всех подкатывающих к ней дальнобойщиков, а башня еще не показалась даже на горизонте. Будь она суевернее, решила бы, что к этому причастен её груз.  
– Вертел я этот блуждающий штаб… – это единственный пункт, по которому они с Таффом полностью единодушны. – С хрена ли босс на этот раз залез в пустыню? Во мне песка как в Сэндмене, а груз в этом пекле по-любому уже стух… а если не стух, то скоро вылупится, на тепленького-то. Бля, Рафф, что, если он вылупится?!..  
– Придурок, это пасхальное яйцо, что из него может вылупиться? Конфетти с зайчатками?  
– Сама ты идиотка. Зачем я тогда его пру через весь штат, если из него не вылупится ничерта полезного?  
– Боссу предъяви эту претензию, он тебе наверняка объяснит популярно. С брошюркой в картинках и премией за правильные вопросы.  
– Довякаешься, стерва, – Тафф на другом конце провода свирепеет и швыряет трубку. Рафф и сама в очередной раз поминает расстояние, не позволяющее как следует вправить ему челюсть – вот козел, везет без пяти минут детское питание, да еще и ноет как баба! Потомок, блин, Тора. А у нее, между прочим, в багажнике двухголовая огнедышащая ящерица, сидит и плавит там себе потихоньку огнеупорный ящик, чтобы выбраться да и взорвать прокатную колымагу ко всем чертям. И в отличие от братца, который как пить дать развлекается на каждой первой автозаправке, она с этой ящерицей – как кормящая мамаша, провонявшая вместо молока рыбой: ни поспать больше двух часов подряд, ни потрахаться (а что еще тут делать среди всех этих дальнобойщиков?). Да еще и по ебалу закатать некому в пределах досягаемости.

Клятое раздельное задание. Раньше они всегда ездили вместе. Раньше Рафф никогда не приходило в голову задуматься о том, как другие живут без близнецов. О том, каким пустым, просторным и мертвым может казаться гостиничный номер без раскиданных по полу грязных маек, без идиотской «музыки ветра» из птичьих костей, которую Тафф каждый раз вешает над дверью («наследие викингов, дура, заткнись!»), и без препирательств о том, чьи волосы забили слив душа на этот раз. О том, как тухло по вечерам докапываться до бармена в одного, а с посетителями устраивать разборки только средней степени тяжести, помня о том, что двойное фаталити в темном переулке нынче не сработает. О том, как на самом деле функциональна эта растянувшаяся на диване и нудно комментирующая телевизор костлявая тушка. Умереть и не встать, но, оказывается, Рафф так привыкла к запаху мокрой кожи, – брат-дебил моется во всех своих напульсниках, – что ей уже как-то некомфортно засыпать без этой вони. Трогательно, заебись. Нет, если что, на инцест она подписывалась только с душкой Крисом Хемсвортом, но про эти нововведенные одиночные рейды она боссу так и скажет: больше никогда.

Никогда, доехать бы только до башни… Шоссе-то по ходу то самое, из козырной песни AC/DC. Очень в стиле мистера П. Блэка. Атмосферненько, спору нет, но надо же и головой думать, прежде чем забираться в такую жопу, до которой даже собственные хедхантеры не могут добраться. Или все же?.. Измена хватает Рафф костлявой рукой, протянувшейся с заднего сидения этой раскаленной консервной банки на колесах. Слишком долго, она едет слишком долго – как будто пустыня и Шоссе подминают под себя уже четвертый штат по счету, а она и не замечает, потому что мозги у нее спеклись и подрумянились в пудинг. Или как будто на самом деле она, не подозревая этого, едет не к башне, а от башни, всё дальше и дальше. И Тафф тоже движется в противоположном направлении, и это значит, что с каждым метром они не приближаются друг к другу, а наоборот, отдаляются всё сильнее…

Рафф выливает себе на голову полбутылки воды, остервенело стискивает руль и собирает пудинг обратно в мозги. То, что её так кроет, как раз верный признак того, что штаб уже недалеко. Умник Иккинг ей что-то об этом объяснял – энергетические фобийные поля, бла-бла-бла, деймос-излучение, бла-бла… она не вникала, только кивала для виду. Есть у нее слабость к психам-ученым и злым гениям, виновна, Ваша Честь. Умник, правда, какой-то заморыш в плечах, зато всё прочее при нем – и белый халат, и лаборатории с вивариями, и биомеханический протез на месте отожранной каким-то зубастым экспериментом ноги. Говорят, в детстве ему по причине хлипкости и слабого здоровья порядком доставалось от шпаны типа Рафф-Таффа, поэтому вырос он озлобленным астматиком, любит только драконов, а с людьми и прочими творит страшное на потребу боссу. Ну разве не прелесть что такое? Рафф бы с удовольствием занялась с ним наукой в какой-нибудь лаборатории сновидений (наверняка в башне такая имеется – босс повернут на старике Фрейде и чудовищах, которых можно ловить во сне разума) – вот только прозрачных намеков Умник в упор не понимает. То ли девственник, то ли гей, то ли вообще, как утверждают среди хедхантеров, трахается с призраком-невидимкой, и оттого всегда холодный как покойник – мол, эктоплазма отпечаталась.  
Короче, разбил девичье сердце, чмо очкастое. Она бы тоже что-нибудь ему разбила, но субординация, мать её…

Вода высыхает в минуту, а песок с пылью, налетающий в окно мешками, тут же превращает косы в паклю, но оно того стоило: псевдо-купание плюс мысли об ублюдском любителе эктоплазмы – и измена попустила. Интересно, как там…  
Телефон звонит как по заказу.  
– Ну че? – спрашивает Тафф.  
– Че? – раздраженно откликается она. – Еду.  
Секунд двадцать он сопит в трубку как малолетняя фанатка рок-звезды, а потом выдает:  
– Рафф, ты это... Пожамкай там пассажирское сиденье, а?  
– Совсем ебанулся, угребыш?  
– Да не бзди ты. Меня тут припекло вдруг... ты едешь по Шоссе к башне, и я еду по Шоссе к башне. И мы оба нифига её не видим, а видим только одну пустыню – и взад, и вперед, и по бокам.  
– Ну и?  
– Что если мы на самом деле едем в одной и той же машине, сеструх? Что если мы едем вместе, но одного из нас здесь нет?  
– А где он тогда? – не понимает она (понимает только, что у Таффа измена сложнее и страшнее – и откуда только извилин на такую хватило? Прямо дрожь берет).  
– Тоже едет. По призрачному дублеру. Там, внизу...  
– Братюнь, завязывай! Это ПиБлэковская сигнализация против туристов, ты же в курсе, ну. Он парит нам мозг всякими излучениями, а эффект такой, как будто кислота плохо пошла.  
– Не знаю. Раньше такой херни никогда не было.  
– Потому что раньше мы всегда ездили вдвоем, вот и всё!  
– Вот именно, – его мертвецки серьезный тон вымораживает ее напрочь. – Откуда ты знаешь, что мы и сейчас едем не вдвоем?  
– Заткнись, вмажь себе в ухо от моего имени и рули к башне, блядь! – на этот раз трубку, не выдержав, швыряет Рафф.  
Под майкой по позвоночнику сбегает вниз караван мурашек, перекинувшихся воздушно-капельным путем сквозь телефон. Она косится на соседнее сидение, без труда представляя развалившегося на нем близнеца – локоть в окно, коленки в джинсовых прорехах раскорячены на полсалона, прядь волос во рту; рожа недовольная, и грабли каждые тридцать секунд тянутся переключить радио, как будто ему эта кнопка кокаином намазана… Что если он действительно умер, и звонит ей с того света, растерянный, испуганный, подозревающий, но не знающий до конца, что его поездка по Шоссе – это и есть гребаная вечность?

…Сунуть бы босса башкой в это сраное излучение, чтобы сам поплясал полечку. Впрочем, сплясать-то ему и так не слабо – и полечку, и хава нагилу, и Лебединое озеро – примадонна в каждом шаге, куда деваться. И печаль всего еврейского народа в глазах, как говорит Умник. Впрочем, делать ставки на национальную принадлежность босса занятие такое же бесполезное, как пытаться узнать, чем на самом деле занимается Корпорация. Очередная хедхантерская байка (из неисчерпаемого запаса Мериды, рыжей шотландки с акцентом стремнее, чем у Лох-Несси, – любит она травить всякое, когда пересобирает арбалет) утверждает, что П. Блэк не еврей и даже не хтоническая нечисть, а попросту пришелец. Рафф относится к этой версии скептически – нахрена пришельцам наша паранормальщина, что им, своей не хватает?.. Хотя босс, танцующей походкой вплывающий в Белый Дом во главе армии черных тентаклей и объявляющий Президенту, что Земле пизда – это представить как два пальца обоссать, и полшота для полета фантазии не понадобится. Больно харизматичная у него... аура.  
Сказать честно, Рафф-Тафф в душе не ебут, как они оказались в Корпорации, когда подписали контракты, и когда начальница секретариата (она же Хозяйка Борделя) мамочка Готель, не теряющая надежды однажды познакомиться с тентаклями босса вплотную, впервые выдала им конверт с заданием (девиз отделения хедхантеров: «принеси то, хуй знает что»). И вот этот факт, факт форматнутой памяти, совершенно их не колышет. Их не колышет штаб, временами исчезающий из одной страны и появляющийся в другой, не колышет кровь на прорезиненном фартуке Умника, полный подвал человеческих зубов, пляшущая снятая кожа в холле и грузы в огнеупорных ящиках. У каждой работы, говорит Мерида, любовно засовывая ножи за голенища ботинок, своя специфика.  
И только Шоссе действительно, по-настоящему приводит в ужас.

Пустыня летит мимо бесконечной серо-желтой полосой, как какой-то дьявольский конвейер, тень Таффа на соседнем сидении неподвижно напряженно вглядывается в горизонт сквозь пыльное лобовое стекло, и полупрозрачные губы шевелятся без слов, словно там, где он находится на самом деле, вырублены динамики. Пустыня летит отдельно от колымаги, несется на сверхзвуке, её не остановить; Рафф выжимает тормоз до упора, ей нужно выскочить на твердо стоящую землю и выблевать вчерашний обед, подолбить кулаком асфальт, сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы застопорить адову хреновину, несущую её в никуда, но тормоз прощелкивает бутафорной деталькой, и машина едет дальше. Едет себе и едет, вместе с пустыней и всем прочим – а что, Рафф думала, что управляет ею? Чего только не взбредет в голову имбецилкам, уроненным в детстве! Думают, что чем-то вообще могут управлять… Шоссе разматывается вперед черной лентой с желтой полосой, разматывается и разматывается, и это такая невыносимая скорость, что Рафф наконец понимает… что стоит на месте.

Она стоит на парковочном месте на больничной стоянке, и нет ничего – ни Корпорации, ни Умника, ни Мериды. Нет ни блуждающего штаба, ни двухголового дракона в багажнике, а босс – это всего лишь тип в халате, с печалью всего еврейского народа в глазах сообщивший, что внутренние повреждения вашего брата, к сожалению, оказались слишком тяжелыми, и мы приложили все усилия, но…

– Таффнат, – всхлипывает она, и закрывает глаза.

Потом дверцу дергают так, будто уже упаковали её в металлолом.  
– Ну ты че тут, совсем мозгом потекла? – сварливо интересуются с солнцепека. – Долбаный час жду, пока ты сообразишь нажать кнопочку, чтобы открыть ворота.  
– Тафф? – спрашивает она.  
– Нет, бля, Крис Хемсворт, добро пожаловать в Асгард. Поднимай задницу, нам груз сдавать.  
И Рафф смотрит, как брат-дебил, матерясь и кряхтя, вытаскивает из багажника железный ящик, а в десятке метров высится гигантским черным кактусом невесть откуда взявшаяся в пустыне Башня…

**Author's Note:**

> http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=4991112


End file.
